


Rainbows Need Rain

by seryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seryle/pseuds/seryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short flufflet, coda on 8x23. Someone on tumblr had this as a prompt, but I lost the original post, so if someone else finds it let me know so I can credit. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows Need Rain

It wasn’t until the third cabinet slammed shut that Dean finally woke up. It wasn’t like he needed sleep, or anything, what with Sam hurling his guts out all week, Crowley singing Ground Control to Major Tom all hours of the fucking day, and Cas finally showing up on the doorsteps of the bunker with such a haunted guilt in his eye that Dean was afraid to leave him alone in a room with anything sharp. That first night had been rough — Dean’s own emotional aptitude was abysmal — he had no idea what to do, what to say, how to help. Instead they sat on the couch together, drinking, until Cas finally lost his staring contest with the TV. Dean covered the fallen angel with a blanket, and elected to take the floor that night, just in case Cas needed him.

Of course, no good deed goes unpunished, and at 5am the kitchen sounded like it had moose banging around inside of it. Dean dragged a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes; he was disoriented from sleeping somewhere that was not a memory foam mattress, without the comfort of a robe. He dragged himself off the floor and stumbled to the kitchen.

The place even looked like a moose had dragged its way through there. Cupboards half open, cans and dishes over every surface, coffee spilt on the floor. The culprit hadn’t stopped his raiding, now bent into the fridge, searching for something. He stood up, hitting his head on the fridge and yelping like a cat, before catching the older Winchester’s eye. Dean leaned against the doorway, staring at him blankly, an open invitation for an explanation. Cas looked like a petulant two year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar, a perfect mix of guilt and pleading.

“I was hungry,” he spat, as though his body was betraying him by having such a simple need. Though, Dean supposed, that was true in this case, so he spared Cas the mental retort of ‘just wait until you have to piss,’ and took the gallon of milk from his hands. Cas stared dumbly, not quite getting what was happening, so Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and gently lead him to the table, pressing down as signal for him to sit. In a few motions he grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and the Lucky Charms, and then poured the cereal out, like he did for Sammy ages ago. Okay, maybe that was yesterday, but ages ago Sammy actually fucking appreciated it.

Lost in thought, Dean didn’t even notice the little toy drop into the bowl. Cas picked up the curiosity, turning it over in his hands, admiring it with a wonder only he could posses. His eyes flicked up to Dean and his hand stretched out.

“Would…you like the prize?”


End file.
